


Sex addled brain

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking Machines, Full Moon, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Suspension, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't want to cluster my works so here are some ficlets.<br/>The newest one is Sterek and fucking machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill

Derek usually sits in a corner reading a book until the pack is done with him. It’s become somewhat of a tradition, something to tie the pack together on the full moons. Stiles has even started to know what the pack likes when fucking him.

Jackson usually starts, because of course that asshole has to be first. Weirdly though, Jackson is kind of gently when fucking Stiles. He doesn’t use much lube, but he eases in slowly. Maybe he knows what kind of torment that is for Stiles, asshole.

Lydia likes it when he licks her clit, sucks on it while Jackson fucks him open, waiting for her turn. She likes it when he laps at it, teases until she’s just on the brink of coming and then usually Jackson is done fucking him. He puts the plug inside Stiles and leaves him spread on the couch while taking Lydia to fuck in some corner.

It varies after Jackson is done, sometimes they leaves Stiles there, breathing into the scratchy fabric, cock heavy between his legs. Isaac’s grip is usually painful when he comes for Stiles, drags him until he’s bent over the armrest. Stiles humps, tries to get some friction on his cock, until Isaac holds him still, pulls out the plug and pushes inside.

Stiles whines, tries to reach his cock with his hands, but then Erica is there swatting his hands away.

“Look at that,” she says, too sweetly, drags her palm underneath his cock “it’s so tiny, so cute. Even Jackson is bigger, but don’t be sad, shh, you should be proud of your little clit.”

She drags his hands up, and Erica is all sharp movements and forceful shoves. She like it when Stiles pushes two, three fingers inside her and plays with her clit with a dry palm. Isaac nudges him up, until his cock sink even further inside. He hammers inside Stiles, breathes against his back, until he also puts a load inside Stiles hole, it’s only when he slips out, when he tries to keep all that come inside Stiles that he’s careful.

“Please, please, let me come,” stiles begs, ruts against the couch again now when he’s free.

Erica ignores him, comes around his fingers. She’s gone after that, takes Isaac with her so that she can sink down on his cock. Boyd is the only nice one, the one that puts Stiles in his lap while fucking him and lets Stiles bite his shoulder when the stretch feels like too much.

He lets Stiles mumble, please and I need to come and no more, can’t into his shoulder, while working on painting Stiles inside with his smell, so that he smells of pack and home. By the time Boyd comes and plug Stiles up he feels wrung out and uses, the come sloshing inside him.

Boyd joins Erica and Isaac, leaving Stiles on the couch again. and Stiles feel too bone tired to lifts his muscles, his dick jutting up, angrily red but untouched. Isaac strolls over some time later and fills him up some more. Jackson never goes twice, but Isaac loves to. Likes when Stiles is sloppy and open after taking Boyd.

“I can’t, please touch me,” Stiles sobs, his ribs fluttering with each breath, the small pricks of Isaac claws against his hips.

Isaac hums, pulls out. He watches the mixed come trail down between Stiles thighs, then he slips in a new butt plug, slightly larger than the one before.

Derek has been quiet in the corner, the only sound coming from him turning the pages. He leans forward now, looks at Stiles, but speaks to the pack,  “are you done?”

Erica makes a negative sound slips on top of Stiles, lets him lick the come from Boyd out of her. Then she lets Derek take stiles. Derek carries Stiles back to his corner, puts him over his lap. Stiles breathes wetly into Derek shoulder, groans when he sees Derek open the book again.

“Derek, jerk me off, _come_ _on_ ,” Stiles whines.

Derek blows at his face, “no, this was about the pack remember. You were so good Stiles, so good for the pack. So you can rest now.”

Stiles sights, bites Derek’s collarbone. He wants to come, he wants Derek to take out the plug and let the come drip out of Stiles. Derek doesn’t though, he only presses a hand on the swell of Stiles belly, and Stiles feels so full.

 


	2. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill, someone wanted Stiles and Derek using a fucking machine.

The rope pulls taut around Stiles’ hips and then he’s no longer standing. It doesn’t cut into his skin exactly, but suddenly he’s more aware of the ropes tying him up than he usually is. Derek smiles at him, tying the rope secured to the wall. He places the machine underneath Stiles.

“Suck on this,” Derek says, and pushes the dildo to Stiles lips. It’s large and fleshy, and Stiles sucks as much off it inside his mouth as he can, so it won’t fall from his lips. The scent of rubber overwhelms him a little and makes him dizzy.

The burn when Derek’s pushes two thick fingers inside makes him moan around the cock, and Derek uses the bond to swing Stiles back and forth on the fingers, rubbing them inside Stiles. It makes him feel kind of breathless, but he likes it, the pressure from the ropes imprinting on his skin and Derek's finger working him sloppy open. Derek had been careful, tied the rope so perfectly around him so that no body part would have to bear too much weight. Now he’s making sure that Stiles is as open as possible, using excessive lube that drips down from Stiles’ ass onto the carpet.

He takes his fingers out of Stiles only for a moment and then adds the third finger. He rubs the pinky finger teasingly against Stiles rims, which makes him drool around the dildo and his eyes flutter. Derek doesn't add it though.

He slips his fingers out of Stiles and takes the fake cock from his mouth to attach it to the machine, then he steps forward and kisses Stiles sweetly before retreating to the corner. It’s not the best angle, but Stiles can see him from the corner of his eyes, and he swears he sees Derek’s smirk as he puts the machine on.

It’s snug inside of him, but not as large as Derek and it doesn’t feel like Derek. Stiles writhes and whines, the machine not hitting his prostate but the press and pull pleasant enough for Stiles to feel the empty thud of his cock, Derek hasn’t said he could come and he’s sure that Derek is trying to get him to come just so he can push Stiles even more.

Derek watches, leaned forward with eyes fixed on Stiles’ hole, the other hand inside his pants roughly fondling his cock. The machine is just a slow drag, rubbing against Stiles’ inside and he’s soon trembling. His muscles grows tired and he goes limp in the ropes. It’s then that Derek suddenly ups the speed, and Stiles cries out, squirms in the bond with energy that he didn’t thought he had.

“Derek please,” Stiles pleads, he licks his chapped lips tasting salt.

There’s tears threatening to break out, and he shivers where his skin has gone cold from sweat. Derek slows down on the speed again, and Stiles can’t help but clamp down on the cock inside of him, even though it’s rubber and not Derek. He wants Derek’s thick cock inside of him, and it kind of hurts having the dildo fuck inside of him, his stomach muscles spasming. He never thought that it could be so much work being tied up. 

“Derek,” his voice breaks.

There’s warm hands on his thighs suddenly, dry palms and the remote is tucked into Derek’s shirt pocket. He unzips his jeans and his cock is red and slick, Stiles fucking love Derek’s cock. Derek brings his legs together, fitting his cock between them.

“No, no, please don’t,” he whimpers, he wants Derek.

“Shh, a little more now,” Derek croons, slowly thrusting between Stiles thighs.

It’s horribly good, the slick head leaving come on his thighs, and the machine still pumping inside of him, albeit a little more awkwardly from the new position. It’s hot, Derek’s skin against him, and then Derek is spilling on his chest, taking his cock in his palm and idly pumping him. He can’t hold on long, and his come joins Derek’s.

Clenching around the dildo hurts, but Derek is quick to shut down the fucking machine and taking it out of Stiles and puts it in the corner. Then he carefully unties Stiles, holds onto him as the final knot is loosened so that he doesn’t crash to the ground.

“Good?” Derek asks, holding him up, carefully checking the dents for bruising.

“Yeah, good,” Stiles breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Tumblr for Prompts ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
